


Games for Days

by alljustletters



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexuality, Board Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustletters/pseuds/alljustletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it seems to be common consent that “we all know what the Doctor and River do when the lights go out”, I felt like I needed to add my own two cents. Sadly, 51st century people have a horrible upbringing regarding sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games for Days

"River …"  
As her eyes fling open, they meet the Doctor’s staring at her with an expression she cannot read. Their lips are still wet from the kiss they have been melted into just a second ago and she can feel her chest vibrating with the tremolo of her heart. “What’s the matter, Sweetie?”  
The edges of his mouth twitch into a strange grimace, and he inches away from her, awkwardly trying to preserve the intimacy of their contact nonetheless, as if not to offend her.  
"River," he says again and she smiles at him because he always pronounces her name like it ends in "ah" rather than "er" and that’s just one of the many things she finds so endearing about him. "River … I don’t know how to say this."  
She takes the hint, unwrapping her arms to let him think freely, and goes to sit on his bed — or what she presumes to be his bed, there’s quite a possibility he had the TARDIS programme it just for her visit. “Just spit it out, Sweetie.” Her voice flutters a bit, but she makes an effort to sound incidental, while she busies herself with taking off her shoes. High heels are pretty, but so darn uncomfortable.  
The Doctor starts a few sentences, blubbering out things that aren’t even actual words. He is flustered, he is parting his hair with his hands over and over again, he is not looking at her.  
Finally, he says: “I can’t do this whole marriage thing.” And when she stares at him in a shock of pain, he quickly adds: “No no, not like that, I don’t want to leave you, I mean … the _consummation_.”  
"Oh." This is probably the first and last time we will see River Song speechless.  
"Yeah." The Doctor almost seems to blush.  
She gets up from the bed, her dress making a ruffling sound as it falls into place; suddenly she looks fragile. “Is this a Time Lord thing?”  
His face shows a blankness of utter incomprehension. “No. Don’t you …? There is … No.”  
"Oh. Okay." Now it’s her who looks away, biting her lip. And when she speaks again, her voice is much smaller than usual. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
His hands are around hers in an instant, as if he had been standing next to her already, she hasn’t even heard footsteps crossing the rooms. Sometimes he can be so weird. “Not like this. This is nice.”  
They remain standing there for a while, until she leans forwards and against him, placing her head just below his chin, and sighs.  
"River," he says again and she smiles to herself because he always pronounces her name like it ends in "ah" rather than "er" and that’s just one of the many things she finds so endearing about him. "I don’t want to make you sad."  
Her arms wrap themselves around him again, as he reaches up to stroke her hair. Warm small laughter makes her shoulders bob up and down. “Neither do I. Now, Sweetie; how about that rematch you owe me at chess?”


End file.
